LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Moloch's Followers/Fallen Roman Catholic Church
''In General Original Leadership Michael Langdon 'Click to see Michael Langdon' Melancholia / Plaisir 'Click to see Plaisir and Melancholia' Leonardo Cruz Later Leadership Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince Cuav the Caustic Guinevere Arzonia ''"Don't compare me to those three short-sighted psychopaths. They just wanted to destroy things. As for me... I'm a builder. I'm gonna create a new world in His Holiness' image, but every artist needs a blank canvas... so all of this has to go." Guinevere de Arzonia y Picador, also known as Guinevere Arzonia and the self-proclaimed Arzonia's Fundamentalist, is a major antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and its sequel, LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, being the main antagonist of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Sabbat Saga . She is the half-sister of Maria Arzonia and a full embodiment of the original Arzonia Family's sins and insanity. Guinevere serves as the most personal adversary of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia as she considered the new Arzonia Family her sister established as traitors and heathens who disobeyed the family traditions. Guinevera is also a Post-Tribulation equivalent of Lady Van Tassel, although Guinevere is 100 times more dangerous. Unlike her sister who is a peaceful, kind and benevolent Spoiled Sweet, Guinevere is a cruel, sadistic and dark Spoiled Brat, being the one who embodies the old Arzonia Family's dark side and all of its negative traits, and she was raised by Cain Knightlord and served as a secret weapon of Langdon Orphans. She is considered by Matt Butcher to be one of the most dangerous member of the Langdon Orphans alongside Nio Hashiri. She's the main arc antagonist of the LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Sabbat Saga - Arzonia's Manhunt Arc spinoff. Guinevere calls herself a fundamentalist of Arzonia Family, as she claimed that the Arzonia Family is born for causing death and mayhem instead of spreading peace and tranquility. Believing Maria's new family as a group of heathens, Guinevere resents her sister and attempts to destroy her as well as her loved ones in order to restart the reign of a darker Arzonia's rule in the world, using Mafusa Gang as a tool to join her game in plundering the world and wages war all over the planet. Guinevere made her debut as a minor but pivotal antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, and she will play a major role in the second half of Horsemen Saga, especially in Famine Arc. She is also the overall secondary antagonist of the upcoming Sabbat Saga, where she revived Cain Knightlord and expand the Rosencreutz Orden's influence. For the most of her time, she serves the Fallen Roman Catholic Church but after Michael's demise, Guinevere switched her affiliation and outright joined the Sabbat Clan in order to eliminate Maria and her allies in Team Witness. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ---- *'Bad Boss:' Guinevere treats her fellow orphans nicely, but she's not beyond seeing them as tools. As for her mooks, she just treats them as her cannon fodder. *'Big Bad:' The true Big Bad of Sabbat Saga. *'Big Bad Duumurivate:' Alongside Sascha Vykos and Cain Knightlord in Sabbat Saga. However, *'Dark Action Girl:' Guinevere serves as a darker counterpart to Maria's Action Girl, showing sheer brutality and skills in attacking her enemies. *'The Dog Was the Mastermind:' *'Hate Sink:' She's no less hateful and sadistic than the Arzonia Brothers. That's why Maria disowned her while Abel Nightroad called her a demon. *'Good Girl Gone Bad:' *'Knight Templar:' Guinevere sees herself as a builder helping Moloch and Michael Langdon to build a new world in their own image, and she calls Arzonia Brothers as short-sighted psychopaths. *'Little Big Sister:' Guinevere is much shorter than Maria in spite of much older than the latter. *'Our Vampires Are Different:' *'Reincarnation:' *'Walking Spoiler:' Guinevere's presence was never foreshadowed in The Corbin Files before her presence in Firenza Junior. Her true identity is even more of a spoiler. *'The Woman Behind the Man:' ''Hubert Zodiak God's Right Seat In General Fiamma of the Right (SPOILERS) ''"The Roman Catholic Church does not matter. Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking of Christian society in a broader sense, but at the core, my actions are for myself. Also, I am not the cause of this war. It may be true that I pulled the trigger, but the spiral of anger, resentment, jealousy, and other negative emotions at the base of this war is nothing more than what had already taken root in people all over the world. If not, the flames of war would not have spread in such a short time no matter how violently I had tried to stir up war. I am an indulgence. '''As long as they are able to claim they did something because they were ordered to and not because they truly wanted to, people can let out what lies inside them no matter how inhuman it may be. That is just how ugly the creatures known as humans are.'"'' Fiamma of the Right, the leader of God's Right Seat and one of the major figures controlling the former Pope Matthai Reese, is a major character in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files and a major antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. Being the leader of God's Right Seat, an organization that is directly assisting the Popes to rule the Vatican City, Fiamma is an extremist who decided to use the World War III to cleanse humanity and unleash justice upon those he deemed "wicked". Fiamma's goal was to use his finest achievement, the Star of Bethlehem, to clean humanity's wickedness as well as the unworthy within the Catholic Church, and it's also revealed in Firenza Junior that he worked with Michael Langdon, Melancholia and Langdon Orphans in order to make Michael's plan to instigate. By the end of The Corbin Files, Fiamma was defeated by Cain Knightlord who was possessing Aleister Crowley, before he was put into a brainwashed state and turned into a puppet to the entire KnightWalker Family as well as their allies. However, in Firenza Junior, especially in the Battle of London where Fiamma served as one of its major villains, it's revealed that Fiamma isn't always been brainwashed. In reality, he surpressed his brainwashed state after being mocked by Terra of the Left and regained his free will. He was disgusted that Michael used him as a tool instead of a partner, but he chose to play the ploy and usurp Michael as soon as the Battle of London is over. He also claimed that he also wanted to restore the Order in the Church, believing there were no difference between him and the Catholic Rebels, except Magilou dismissed this claim, even firmly saying that Fiamma was a merely delusional megalomaniac. ---- *'Advertised Extra:' Fiamma appears in The Corbin Files' trailer as a major antagonistic figure, and there're also some playful hints that Fiamma is the Unknown Grand Grimoire Figure, but that is just a ruse to draw away the true main villain of the story. **Subverted in Firenza Junior, especially in the part of London Battle, as Fiamma has a lot more important role as an antagonist of the story, *'Anti-Villain:' *'Big Bad Wannabe:' After regaining back his free will while still pretending to be brainwashed, Fiamma decided to secretly work against Michael and Melancholia, so that he would take the Catholic Church for himself and restore the peace and order in Vatican. *'Cloning Blues:' *'Dead All Long:' *'Face Death With Dignity:' *'Knight Templar:' *'Never My Fault:' *'Not So Similar:' *'Not-So-Well-Intentioned Extremist:' ''Acqua of the Back (defected) Vento of the Front (defected) Terra of the Left Langdon Orphans In General Nio Hashiri ''"Very good. Now... Promise me, Michael... No... My Master! You'll never bow to anyone! Your blood of king runs inside your veins, and you'll never ever kneel. Forevermore, you're my true king, the destroyer of this unfair world. Use this noose to punish those you hate, please. I, your loyal servant, is always here to serve for the mighty Anti-Christ!" Nio Hashiri is the seconday antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior as well as the most insane and immoral member of Langdon Orphans alongside Guinevere Arzonia. Nio in this storyline is much worse than her original counterpart from Akuma no Riddle, and she is the mastermind behind Carl's tragedy that killed his foster parents and all of his friends, while making Arzonia Brothers and Maria Arzonia her pawns. Nio is the catalyst to make Carl distrustful and bitter towards Maria even if he's in his own free will. Technically, Nio serves as an arch-nemesis and a worse counterpart to Esther Blanchett, and she's the person who made Esther to turn against Langdon Orphans when Nio manipulated Esther's feelings to Abel Nightroad. ---- *'Adaptational Villainy:' Unlike the original Nio in Akuma no Riddle, this version of Nio stands out far worse and much less comedic, being a more serious and threatening monster in human skin to the world rather than just one individual. *'Ain't Too Proud to Beg:' Her final action is begging Maria and Carl for mercy, but there would be no space for mercy upon her at all. *'Berserk Button:' She loathes the Order of Flourish, EVERY ONE OF THEM. She also didn't take it well when her plans was thwarted. *'Composite Character:' She proves herself to be a combination of Lady Van Tassel, Phyllis Peach and Malcolm Dreyfuss all together. *'Cruel and Unusual Death:' Nio's death is the first brutal and graphic death in the whole LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, where she ended up being mutilated piece by piece. Finally, Nio was both ripped by Carl and burned by Maria (or more precisely, some glimpse of Future Maria) at the same time. *'Dark and Troubled Past:' Much like Maria, Nio had a troubled past. She was sold to Niveus Pharmaceuticals by her parents and became experimental subject for the Lunar Coven. However, instead of meeting Vento of the Front, Nio met Jobe, who "saved" her and corrupted her into a monster we know. Maria pointed out that Nio's past, no matter how troubled it seemed, should never count as tragedy, since it never justified Nio's evil actions of toying other people's lives. *'Deal With the Devil:' After being saved by Jobe from the Order of Flourish, Nio followed his adiviced and devoted herself into demonic cults, so that she would one day find her ideal Anti-Christ and make him to ruin the world she despises. It was apparent that some part of Lady Van Tassel - not just organs - is thriving inside her body... *'Hate Sink:' She's obviously the most despicable antagonist in Firenza Junior. Unlike Carl, who at least shows has his redeeming quality in avoiding to harm those who really cares about him, Nio is a nuisance towards any heroes and everyone eventually discovered that it was Nio who first distorted Carl into what he is today. *'The Heavy:' In Firenza Junior, Nio carved the deepest scar inside Carl Robinson's memory by killing his friends and family with the help of Arzonia Brothers. It also caused Carl's parents being gunned down by Maria Arzonia unwilling, triggering Carl's hatred towards Maria. Nio seems to be aware of this and eventually tried to kill anyone close to Carl in order to shut him up from telling them the truth behind the arson. She also pushed Esther into the side of Catholic Rebels and eventually, it pushed the plot forward and indirectly instigated the downfall of God's Right Seat. *'Knight Templar:' Played With. Occationally, she has traits of a Card-Carrying Villain, but after her past was revealed, it was discovered that Nio, after being tormented by Orlando Orange and Blaze Banana in their hearless experiments to cultivate Lunar Coven witches. She was later saved by Jobe and began to convince what humanity viewed as evil might be justice in the core. That's why she later raised Michael Langdon and convinced him to follow his demonic path. *'Manipulative Bitch:' Nio manipulates many ploys inside the Battle of London in order to make Carl Robinson and Maria Arzonia to eat each other, before killing them both. She also manipulated everyone into London so that the next step of Dome Project would be carried out. *'Production Foreshadowing:' Nio's past story forshadowed the origin and arrivial of Lunar Coven, which would not be uncovered until Harvest Saga. *'Villainous Breakdown:' After fatally wounding Mahiru Banba, Nio gave a smug smirk as if she was a victor... until Carl, now freed from his brainwashed stated, arrived in a vengeful and furious face. Then, Maria and Carl chose to torture Nio violently and soon finished her off, while Nio was reduced to a complete coward begging for mercy, showing fear for her imminent demise. *'Younger Than She Looks:' She is more than 40 years old, but the experiment operated on her and the organs of Lady Van Tassel inside her made her stay young and never aged. ''Abel Nightroad Cain Nightroad Carl Robinson Seth Nightroad Sumireko Hanubusa Esther Blanchett Mary Spencer Mahiru "Shinya" Banba Langdon Orphans' Monsters Frankenstein Series Doppelganger Project FOLIE The Final Boss of ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. It's an artificial sea monster created by Melancholia and serves as the last resort of her plan had her killed before she could cleanse the world. After the apparent demise of Melancholia, the monster was awakened via a set up program, by none other than Melancholia. Possessing some parts of Melancholia's remaining subconciousness inserted into its memory, the creature mindlessly broke its way out of the facility of Langdon Orphans, so that it could destroy Arzonia Family and the Witch Cult before it set out to carry out Melancholia's final plan - the destruction of the whole world and the purge of humanity. ---- *'Advancing Boss of Doom:' The first couple of the battle just consist of running from the thing. *'The End of the World as We Know It:' Designed to do this, though it was awakened too early to be fully active, and is killed before it can carry out its mission. *'Final Boss:' Of Firenza Junior spinoff. *'Generic Doomsday Villain:' Unlike Melancholia, FOLIE is a mindless sea monster made of corpses and generic Croatoan Virus, which will carry the virus towards the world via polluting the ocean and causing tsunamis, which will carry the virus towards the land and flooded the world in the process. *'Healing Factor:' Regenerates from being blown in half a few times over the course of the battle. *'Implacable Man:' Takes multiple rounds of fire and battles for Maria, Katya and many others to take down. And even then, it only dies from Carl's final attack and the base explosion. *'Meaningful Name:' abbreviation of "Forged of Lies, Insanity and Eternity" The name "FOLIE" In addition, "Folie" means madness in French. *'Multi-Armed and Dangerous:' Of varying sizes, spread all over its grotesque body. ''Isacriot Section XIII (Not Affiliated to Moloch) Others Sorensen-Rome'' Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions